A tipper truck, sometimes referred to as a dump or dumper truck, is a vehicle that is typically used in the construction industry for transporting aggregate (e.g. gravel or sand). The tipper typically comprises an engine, a driver cab and a trailer. The trailer usually has a trailer chassis or frame with a tipper body, in the form of an open-top cuboidal container, pivotably mounted thereto. A hydraulic cylinder is provided between the frame and the tipper body and can be extended to pivot the tipper body to a tipping position in which the load is emptied from the body. The cylinder can be retracted to lower the tipper body. It should be appreciated that this is merely one form of tipper truck and other types do exist.
In order to ensure a smooth operation of the tipper it is important to service it regularly. For example, it is important to regularly grease various pivot axles and bearings such as those for the tipper body and the hydraulic cylinder. However, there may be a tendency to neglect to service a tipper vehicle which can have a negative effect on the operation and/or life of the vehicle.